An abnormal adventure
by Gazzapro
Summary: Sonic and friends set out to stop a star from exploding


Emerald hill zone, night time. By now, everyone is sleeping peacefully. The stars are blazing, and one in particular is blazing especially bright. Sonic and Tails are lying on top of a grassy hill under the stars, and Sonic says, "hey, bud, look at that one. It looks like it might explode!" "I've never seen a star glow like that before. Maybe it will explode!" replies Tails. Tails starts flying over to his workshop, Sonic running behind.  
  
Once inside, Tails looks at his special Chaos-powered Cosmo chart. While tapping away at the Cosmo chart's keyboard, Sonic asks, "is that a chaos emerald up there?" pointing to one wired to the Cosmo chart and a satellite dish. "Not really, its my fake one," replies Tails. After a few minutes has passed, Tails looks to Sonic and says; "I've found the problem!" Sonic replies, "well, what is it?" "The star is called Phyrois, a giant sun. Its core has somehow been ruptured by an enormous energy source, and will blow up in approximately 12 days." Sonic seems confused. "How will this affect Mobius?" Tails gulps, and talks. "The gigantic hypernova emitted will wipe out everything in a radius of 55 billion miles, and Mobius is just 25 billion miles away." Sonic is bewildered, and says, "how do we stop it?" "I'm afraid we can't," Tails says back. "There has to be a way! What about a rocket?" Sonic shouts. "Building a rocket for both of us would take around 5 days, but it would just not be powerful enough to travel 25 billion miles in less than a week," Tails replies. "Wait a minute… could we use the Chaos emeralds to power the rocket? They would be plenty powerful!" Sonic suggests. "That just might work, Sonic. Let's go to the floating island and ask knuckles if we can borrow the Chaos emeralds."  
  
Sonic and Tails are flying in the plane "Tornado" and reach the Floating island in a few hours. Once the plane has landed right on the edge of the island, Sonic jumps down onto the grass. "Where's the emerald shrine, Tails?" he asks. "Right ahead, through those mountains," says Tails, reading his scanner. "Aw, man! It'll take ages for us to reach the shrine! Oh well, it'll be real good exercise!" Sonic rushes off in a blur of blue, leaving Tails to catch up with him. At the shrine, Sonic is standing up, taking in the fresh air. Tails then appears, exhausted. "Where's Knuckles?" Tails asks. "Dunno," Sonic replies, "but what's even worse, the Chaos emeralds aren't here." "Oh no!" Tails shouts. "Hey, don't worry bud. There's gotta be another way for us to stop the hypernova." "It's not that. Look! Knuckles is unconscious!" Sonic looks to where Tails is pointing, and sure enough, Knuckles is there. Sonic runs to Knuckles, and asks if he's all right. Knuckles jolts his head, and his eyes slowly open. "Robotnik's…robots…took the…emeralds…" Knuckles says breathlessly. "Robotnik?…wait a minute…hey, Tails, didn't you say that Phyrois's core had been ruptured by an enormous energy source?" Tails shouts back "yes, off the chart." "Robotnik's Badniks took the Chaos emeralds… and the Chaos emeralds are an enormous energy source…" Sonic clicks his fingers, and says, "Ah-ah! It must have been Robotnik who ruptured Phyrois's core, using the Chaos emeralds!" Sonic blasts off back to the Tornado. "Come on, Tails! I've got an idea!" Tails rushes after him. "Hey, wait for me!" Knuckles shouts.  
  
Back at the workshop, Sonic has told Tails his plan. "So you want me to create fakes of all the other 6 Chaos emeralds to power the rocket?" asks Tails. "That's the plan! How long do you think it will take you to build the rocket and fake Chaos emeralds before the hypernova?" asks Sonic. Tails thinks for a minute, then says, "well, building the rocket will take 5 days, as you know, and to make the emeralds…about 4 days. That leaves us with only 3 days to stop Phyrois from blowing up." Sonic races out of the workshop, and shouts, "Well, let's get started!" Knuckles appears in front of Sonic, and Sonic asks, "what are you doing here?" Knuckles replies, "if that hypernova I heard you talking about will destroy Mobius, including the Floating island, count me in to stop it!"  
  
Continued in chapter 2! 


End file.
